


Hesitate

by LiliR22



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliR22/pseuds/LiliR22
Summary: Kim Yugyeom is a bit shy around around his best friend - and long time crush - Bambam. He keeps trying to confess to him but he always finds himself hesitating***Inspired by the song “Hesitate” by Got7. Beautiful song. 10/10 would recommend.





	Hesitate

♫“This time waiting for you, I wonder if I can go a bit closer to you now. I hesitate again in front of your house.Time that seems like it stopped, Yearning gets bigger. Whether you know it or not, It makes me hesitate.”♫  
***

“Alright, Alright. You can do this. C’mon man, you’re Kim freaking Yugyeom. You can do this. Just tell him. Just walk up, knock on the door and then tell him. Easy. Easyyyyyy.”

Yugyeom muttered anxiously to himself as he paced back and forth in front of the large mahogany door. 

“If he says he feels the same way, then perfect, you fall in love forever. If not...we will figure that out later.”

He ran his hands through his curled jet black hair for the third time, pushing it away from forehead, only to have it flop back down into place again. 

“Yugyeom?”

Yugyeom’s head shot up in the direction of the voice, his eyes wide as his heartbeat quickened. He didn’t even notice the front door had opened. 

“Heyyy bud, how’ve you been?”

Bambam leaned against the doorframe, staring at Yugyeom with a confused look. He was still wearing his school uniform, Yugyeom noted, except his shirt was halfway untucked and the top few buttons were unbuttoned now.

“Well nothing has really changed in the past...”

Bambam looked down at his watch, 

“two hours since I’ve seen you, buddy. So, I’m good. Why are you standing outside my house and not knocking? It’s freaking out my sister.”

Yugyeom’s face burned up as he realized how suspicious this must have looked and how incredibly stupid he felt. He looked away, staring down at the concrete before he began to ramble,

“Well, I was jus-just wondering if you wanted to um, wanted to go to, walk with me. Yeah, that’s what I meant! I was wondering if you wanted to... walk to school with me.”

Bambam’s look grew even more confused, his tone suspicious as he replied,

“Sureee, Yugyeom. I’ll walk to school with you tomorrow morning... like we do everyday.”

“Ok, great. Good talk!”

Yugyeom shouted, nodding his head before turning away as quickly as humanly possible.

“Wait, Yugyeom!”

Yugyeom stopped in his place and turned around slightly, attempting to hide his bright red cheeks. 

“Is that all you wanted to ask?”

Yugyeom nodded rapidly and Bambam brushed it off before continuing,

“Alright cool. Do you want to come in and play games for a bit?”

Yugyeom smiled, turning back around to face his friend as he considered the offer. 

“C’mon, I have Overwatch set up already.”

Bambam wiggled his eyebrows at Yugyeom as he attempted to convince him. Continuing in a singing voice,

“You know you want tooo.”

Yugyeom chuckled, bowing his head and giving in. Bambam cheered, moving aside to let Yugyeom in. Yugyeom felt a big grin spread across his face as he made his way to his best friend’s room. Bambam always seemed to know exactly what to say when he needed it. 

***

♫“Like a habit, when I see you it makes me smile. What should I do? My heart is going ahead of itself on the thought of you, My head is flustered today too.”♫

***

“HA, I won! Now you have to admit it!”

Bambam cheered, dropping the Xbox controller to throw his fists into the air. 

“Noooo!! I’ll never admit it!”

Bambam lunged forward, tackling Yugyeom to the ground and straddling his torso as he pinned his arms to the ground,

“You promised! I beat you and now you gotta say it.”

Bambam stuck his tongue out at Yugyeom and Yugyeom rolled his eyes, looking away and sighing before reluctantly mumbling,

“you’rebetteratvideogamesthanIam.”

Bambam smirked, leaning in closer,

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you. What was that?”

Yugyeom groaned loudly,

“You’re better at video games than I am.”

Bambam leaned back, letting go of Yugyeom’s arms as he laughed loudly. Yugyeom pushes himself up by his elbows, still held down by the rest of Bambam’s -very light- body weight, and he stared up at the laughing Bambam. Alright, maybe admitting it wasn’t so bad after all. Bambam looked down to find Yugyeom staring at him and Yugyeom could swear that he saw Bambam’s cheeks grow pink. 

Before either of the boys could say anything, Yugyeom flipped them over, knees on each side of Bambam’s body and his hands holding down his shoulders,

“Did you forget you were as light as a twig, Bam?”

Yugyeom teased, smirk growing on his face. Bambam stared up at Yugyeom, a pout forming on his plump deep pink lips. Yugyeom couldn’t help but glance down at his lips as they moved and boy did he regret that. Oh no, it’s happening. He felt his cheeks burn as he stood up abruptly, nearly tripping over himself. 

“I-I should get going now! Bye Bam!”

He stumbled before running out of the door quickly,

“Wai- Aaaand he’s gone. Bye, Yugyeom. Guess I’ll see you later.”

Bambam pouted as he picked up the Xbox controller and shut off the game. 

***

♫“Yes, you, why are you making me this confused? I don’t get you anymore. When my heart is beating for you. What are you feeling? I don’t know, I’m not able to do anything in front of you. It’s really making me crazy.”♫

***

“H-hey! Sor-sorry I’m late!”

Yugyeom yelled between heavy pants. He was currently hunched forward with his hands on his knees in front of Bambam’s front door - which he just ran to. 

Bambam leaned against the door frame, arms crossed and his backpack already on. His eyebrow was raised as he smirked slightly and looked down at his friend in front of him,

“What’s up with you, Yug? First, you run off yesterday and now you’re late for the first time even though you promised to walk me today.”

Yugyeom’s raven hair covered his eyes with curls, showing that he didn’t have time to style it this morning. The top of his shirt was unbuttoned and his tie was sloppy.

“Come here.”

Bambam continued before Yugyeom could reply, pulling at Yugyeom’s backpack strap and dragging the boy closer until Yugyeom stood directly in front of him. Yugyeom stood up straight, looking down at Bambam from beneath his black curly locks. Bambam’s silver-white hair was gelled up and primped perfectly, the light color of his hair contrasting his tan skin and dark pink plump lips perfectly. His uniform fit him like it was meant for him, but everything usually did with Bambam. 

Bambam’s slender fingers reach up to fix Yugyeom’s shirt buttons before raising up the collar of his shirt to readjust his tie. His fingers gracefully fixed the tie and tightened it to fit Yugyeom. He then looked up to meet Yugyeom’s eyes as he slowly fixed the collar of his shirt, smiling shyly and whispering,

“There, perfect.”

Yugyeom felt a shiver run through him as he stared down at the beauty in front of him that was now standing dangerously close. It took all the willpower he could muster to look away, coughing slightly as he ran his fingers through his hair. Bambam’s hands didn’t move from his collar though, causing Yugyeom to look down curiously. In that moment, Bambam reached up to hold a lock of Yugyeom’s hair and twirl it between his fingers,

“You should let me style your hair one day. It’s so pretty already, I wanna play with it.”

Yugyeom chuckled as he stared down at the boy again,

“The last time I let you play with my hair it ended up neon yellow.”

Bambam looked up at him with a bright grin and began to laugh along with him,

“Yet it somehow still looked amazing on you!”

Yugyeom tried to hide his blush as he rolled his eyes dramatically,

“Yeah it was great until the principal sent me home for violating dress code!”

The two boys began to laugh as they recalled Yugyeom dragging Bambam to his house that night to re-dye his hair back to black. 

“C’mon, we should get going.”

Yugyeom turned around, readjusting his backpack when he felt something brush against his fingers. He looked down to see Bambam’s hand brushing his and he felt the boy’s hesitation as his fingers reached towards Yugyeom’s. With a sudden burst of confidence, Yugyeom reached out and intertwined their fingers, pulling their hands together. He heard a small sigh of relief from the boy next to him and he smiled proudly as they walked towards school together, hand in hand. Maybe Yugyeom’s love wasn’t completely one-sided after all. Still, maybe he will wait a bit longer before confessing anything. 

***

“Hey Brat, it’s time for lunch!”

Yugyeom’s head jolted up at the sound of a textbook being dropped on his desk. His eyes shot open from his peaceful slumber and he was greeted by the sight of his friend/arch enemy, Park Jinyoung. He glared at Jinyoung before realizing that Bambam and the rest of their group of friends were laughing loudly behind him. 

He stood up quickly, shaking his hair away from his eyes as he threw everything into his bag and hooked it onto his shoulder. 

“Aww, don’t tease him so much, Jinyoungie! The poor baby was sleeping!”

Jackson shouted as he made his way over to Yugyeom, reaching up to throw his arm across Yugyeom’s shoulders. Yugyeom looked over at his hyung and smiled gratefully, earning more affection from the shorter - yet older - boy, who giggled as he reached up to pinch his cheeks. 

The boys began to walk to the cafeteria together and Yugyeom felt Jackson’s hand on his arm, pulling him to the back of the group. He turned to look at the boy curiously and Jackson whispered,

“I gotta talk to you about something.”

Yugyeom nodded and allowed himself to be pulled. He looked up and wasn’t shocked when he received Jaebum’s classic death glare - he shows that to anyone that even remotely touches Jackson, which is a lot of people - but he was shocked when he felt Bambam’s unreadable stare on him. He mouthed the words “be right back” before turning back to catch up with Jackson, who was a distance behind the group. Jackson looped their arms together and strolled casually with him, making Yugyeom immediately feel at ease again. His voice was soft when he finally began,

“Soooo how are things with you and Bam?”

Yugyeom did a double take, eyes widening as he stared at Jackson,

“Wait, what?! What are you asking? Everything is fine. What do you mean? It’s all great. Nothing has changed at all. Nope, exactly the same and everything is great an-”

Jackson gripped Yugyeom’s arm and pulled the boy to face him,

“Relax, Yugyeom. You’re rambling, that’s usually my job. C’mon man, do you think I haven’t noticed by now? Even Jaebum noticed recently... and he never notices anything romantic. Sooo, did he finally do it?”

Now Yugyeom was really confused. His head tilted as he stared down at Jackson, eyebrows pushed together in confusion,

“Did he finally do what?”

Jackson’s eyes widened and he reached up slowly to cover his face with his hands before releasing a muffled groan and saying,

“How? How has he not done it yet? It’s been goddamn forever.”

“Hyung, what is it? Just tell me.”

Jackson moved his hands from his face to finally look Yugyeom in the eye again,

“Nuh uh, you have to hear it from him. I’m not doing it for him. Sorry, bro but I’m gonna need you to just forget this conversation for a little while. C’mon let’s go get lunch.”

Jackson began to walk away, not giving Yugyeom time to question him. Yugyeom stood frozen for a second, lost in his own thoughts, before finally snapping out of it and jogging to catch up with Jackson.

***

When the two finally arrived to the cafeteria, the boy’s were now taking a seat. Yugyeom entered and immediately moved to take his usual seat next to Bambam. The white-haired boy glanced between Yugyeom and Jackson for a second before looking up to greet Yugyeom with a warm smile and scooting over to make more space for him. 

As they all pulled out their lunch, the group began to have a loud conversation/rant and without thinking, Yugyeom leaned in to talk to Bambam. He threw an arm over the boy’s shoulders and leaned in close, whispering into his ear,

“Can I have a bite?”

Bambam’s face stayed frozen few seconds and Yugyeom could swear his cheeks looked redder, must be the lighting. Bambam nodded gently, waiting for Yugyeom to grab some of his food, but instead Yugyeom opened his mouth, making a noise for Bambam to feed him. Bambam scooped up some of the rice and vegetables that he had packed and brought it to Yugyeom’s lips, finally taking a moment to look at him and make eye contact. Yugyeom didn’t break the eye contact as he leaned forward to eat from the spoon in front of him. Bambam stared, glancing down at Yugyeom’s lips before looking back up at the boy who was now smiling warmly at him,

“Mm delicious. Wanna try some of mine?”

Bambam coughed, finally looking away from the boy,

“No thanks, I’m good.”

Yugyeom shrugged, leaning away to grab some of his own food, but not moving his other arm from around Bambam’s shoulders. The two boys stayed in that position for a little while, eating and occasionally joining in on the conversations happening at the table. After a little while, Yugyeom felt Bambam nuzzle further into his side and he couldn’t help the smiled that tugged on his lips. One day he will tell him how he feels. Yugyeom thought to himself. Just not now.

***

The two boys walked down the concrete sidewalk side by side, just like they do every afternoon. Yugyeom was listening quietly as Bambam ranted to him about a teacher that just assigned his class a last minute project. After a while, Bambam wrapped his arms around himself, shivering slightly. Yugyeom reaches up automatically, wrapping his around Bambam and pulling him close to his side.

“I told you to start bringing a jacket, Bam.”

Bambam sighed, rolling his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Yugyeom’s torso,

“Ughhh yeah I know, but it totally ruins the neat and perfect uniform look I’m trying to go for.”

Yugyeom chuckled, rubbing Bambam’s arm for warmth as he replied,

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it look good anyway. Also I don’t want you to get sick.”

Bambam laughed, 

“Yeah, you’re right. I probably will find a way. Also I don’t mind getting sick because you’ll be there to bring me soup and medicine and take care of me.”

Yugyeom raised his eyebrows, looking down to see the boy,

“Oh will I?”

Bambam nodded proudly,

“Yup, I know you will!”

Bambam slipped ahead of Yugyeom happily and Yugyeom chuckled as he yelled,

“And how do you know that?”

“Because you love me!”

Bambam teased, sticking out his tongue at Yugyeom. Yugyeom paused, face dropping for a split second as he failed to think of a response. Bambam noticed. He stopped skipping at stared at Yugyeom. 

“Um Yugyeom? You good?”

Maybe this was it. Maybe this was the sudden rush Yugyeom needed. No more hesitation.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Bam.”

Yugyeom walked up to Bambam, looking down to come face to face with the boy in front of him. Bambam looked up at Yugyeom with curiosity as he waited for Yugyeom to continue.

“Bambam, you’re right. I would 100% bring you everything. I would also stay there right next to you if you were sick and worry and panic non-stop. I would absolutely do that. I would because... I am so so in love with you.”

Bambam’s eyes widened as he looked up at the boy in front of him, 

“Bam, do you like me?”

Yugyeom stared at Bambam,tilting his head as he asked the question. His eyes were wide and seemed to give away everything he felt as he continued,

“Because I don’t know when it started but I’ve been in love with you for so long and I care about you so much. I’m sorry, I know this must be weird to hear from your childhood friend but-“

Yugyeom was cut off suddenly as Bambam stood up on his tippy toes, wrapped his hands behind Yugyeom’s neck and pulled him close, crashing their lips together. They stayed like that for a while, kissing passionately in the middle of that concrete sidewalk, Bambam’s arms wrapped around the back of Yugyeom’s neck and Yugyeom’s arms holding Bambam up on his tippy toes. When they finally pulled away, Bambam was the first to speak,

“God, I’ve been waiting to hear those words from you for so long.”

***

Bambam’s POV (From the beginning)

♫”When my heart is beating for you  
What are you feeling? I don’t know. It’s really making me crazy. Like a habit, when I see you it makes me smile. What should I do?”♫

***

“Yugyeom?”

Bambam leaned against the doorframe of his front door, staring at his best friend in front of him. He looked amazing as always, tall and lean in his school uniform, which was still tucked in but a few of the buttons were undone. Bambam caught his eyes wandering before snapping back to attention to examine his friend. Something seemed off about Yugyeom today. 

“Heyyyy bud, how’ve you been?”

Bambam laughed to himself, smooth Yugyeom. Real smooth.

“Well nothing has really changed in the past...”

Bambam looked down at his watch, checking for how long it’s been since Yugyeom walked him home,

“two hours since I’ve seen you, buddy. So, I’m good. Why are you standing outside my house and not knocking? It’s freaking out my sister.”

He watched his friend closely, trying to figure out what was on his mind. Usually he could read him pretty easily, but today something was just different. 

“Well, I was jus-just wondering if you wanted to um, wanted to go to, walk with me. Yeah, that’s what I meant! I was wondering if you wanted to... walk to school with me.”

Bambam’s look grew even more confused, he knew Yugyeom was hiding something from him now for sure. He hasn’t asked that question in forever because they always just assumed that they were walking together. Bambam’s tone was suspicious as he replied,

“Sureee, Yugyeom. I’ll walk to school with you tomorrow morning... like we do everyday.”

Yugyeom ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back, and Bambam couldn’t help but stare. He always loved when Yugyeom did that. 

“Ok, great. Good talk!”

His friend began to dash away and he knew that he had to do something about it quickly,

“Wait, Yugyeom!”

Crap crap crap, he didn’t think this through. He just knew he didn’t want him to leave yet. Yugyeom turned around to look at him, waiting for Bambam to continue,

“I-is that all you wanted to ask?”

Please please let there be more, maybe just this once. Yugyeom nodded and Bambam felt his heart hurt a little at that, he wasn’t really sure why. His brain raced as he thought of another way for his friend to stay for a little while longer,

“Alright cool. Do you want to come in and play games for a bit?”

Yugyeom smiled at Bambam and Bambam couldn’t help but smile back at the beautiful boy in front of him. 

“C’mon, I have Overwatch set up already.”

Bambam wiggled his eyebrows at Yugyeom as he attempted to convince him. He really hoped this would convince him. He continued in a singing voice,

“You know you want tooo.”

Yugyeom chuckled, bowing his head and giving in. Bambam couldn’t help but cheer as he moved aside to let Yugyeom in. Yugyeom grinned as he made his way to his best friend’s room and Bambam followed behind him giddily. As Bambam walked behind his friend and watched his back, he really hoped that one day he would be able to gain the courage and finally tell the boy how he feels. One day, he told himself, but for right now I can’t help but hesitate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means so much to me! I really hoped you enjoyed! Lemme know what your favorite part was :)


End file.
